New Beginnings
by iloy-shadowchild
Summary: Jordan is a 15 year old girl with a rough life and a haunting past. Can one small family change her life for the better. Future Britana. G!P Jordan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have had this idea in my mind for so long so I'm going to try this out. It's based on my OC however Britanna will be a big part of it and Quinn aswell. I haven't decided if I want the whole glee club to come out yet but yeah anyways I really hope you enjoy it and I hope to have some feedback. I do not own glee just my OC. **

**Jordan's POV**

I'm running. I'm being chased and I quickly turn to my right towards the alley by the foster home I'm stuck at. It's late about 10pm so all that surrounds me is the darkness I keep running down the alley when suddenly as I'm about to turn to start climbing the fence that has saved my life countless of times in the past 6 months, I get pulled down to the hard cement floor and land on my back. As I was about to try to stand back up I kicked on my side. I feel pain all over my body I can't breathe and I know they won't stop until I'm dead but how I really wish a miracle would happen. My vision starts to blur and next thing I know everything is black.

A strong light is hitting me I could feel it. I start to open my eyes and I realize I'm still on the hard floor. The sun is blinding me I try to move my arm but my whole body hurts as if I got hit by a truck. How the fuck did life get this so damn complicated. I close my eyes and suddenly I think about the picture. The last picture I have to connect me to the only person who ever actually loved and cared for me. I move my arm even though it hurts like a bitch I reach into my leather jacket pocket. Once I feel the edge of the picture I begin to feel some comfort I take out the picture and with all the strength I could possibly have I start to slowly stand up.

My ribs hurt like a bitch. I don't understand how I'm even alive. At least god or whoever the fuck is in charge helped me out for once. With the picture in hand I start to walk more like limp out of the ally and start heading the long way home because there is no way I could jump a fence right now.

I look up at the sky and notice that it's no later then 7am. After years of walking around in the streets and going foster home to foster home you start to learn how to tell time by looking at the sky. Ms Felix is going to be pissed. Fuck. This was my last chance to stay here. Oh well I'm used to not staying in one place for more then 6 months anyway. With that thought I start to unfold the picture in my hand. I look at it and I feel the aching pain in my chest I don't know if it's from my possibly broken ribs or the feeling of loss. I have this picture engraved in my memory but I will always keep this picture close.

As I start to bring the picture back to my pocket I suddenly feel someone tug on the back of my jacket. I quickly turn as I'm about to react and hit who ever the fuck thought it was a good idea to do that I notice it's a little girl. I suddenly feel my fear and anger fade away. I take a good look at the little girl in front of me she has this natural tan to her skin and has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Her hair is pulled into a braid she's the most adorable girl I've seen. I get taken out of my thoughts when I hear a woman shout.

"Taylor!" I look over to the woman and she's gorgeous. Tall and blonde with the same beautiful blue eyes and I guess now I know where this little girl got her looks from. The woman surprisingly enough isn't yelling at her daughter she just is talking calmly and the little girl seems sorry that she ran off when suddenly the little girl looks up to me and says "Are you okay?" I debate whether or not to answer and I look at the woman and she's watching me looking at all my bruises that are probably very clear on my face. I see a flash of care in her eyes and it reminds me of my mom. I look back down at the little girl and answer "I'm a little hurt but don't worry about me." I didn't even wait for an answer I just started to walk away. I really wish those bastards didn't do what they did so I could of just jumped the fence.

I was maybe about 8 feet away when suddenly the same little girl is in front of me once again. I stop. She takes out her hand. I just stare it. Is she waiting for me to grab it or something? I suddenly jump by someone who suddenly speaks "Look I want to help you and so does Taylor and I'm not taking no for an answer" I look at her in shock. Is she serious? I don't need her help. Hell I don't deserve it.

"Look Blondie, you should take your daughter and leave me alone trust me you don't want anything to do with me." I look at her straight into her eyes and she seems to be thinking as if she's reading me it's a little bit uncomfortable but I don't show my emotion of uncertainty that doesn't get you no where and I should know.

" First of all my name is Brittany. Secondly you're a young girl limping in the street at 7 in the morning on a Tuesday I'm helping you whether you like it or not and I'm calling my wife she's a lawyer she knows what to do with this type of stuff." Wife? What the actual fuck. Now I wasn't expecting that. Lawyer? I'm seriously screwed. I want to run but I know I can't those fucking bastards fucked me up good. I guess I have no other option but to agree.

As she calls her wife the little girl comes to me and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Taylor Lopez-Pierce What's you're name?" She seems so innocent it's refreshing. I look over to her and give her a smile and reply "Jordan." Her eyes seem to light up by the response as curiosity begins to take over her mind. She's young so she doesn't really understand the seriousness of the situation and I'm glad she's the one asking me questions instead of her mom.

"Jordan? Do you like ducks?" Okay? Now that was a random ass question. "Sure I guess they're alright." She smiles at me and then speaks once again "Ducks are my favorite animal just like my mama." As I was about to reply her mother interrupts.

"My wife is on her way she'll be here in 5 minutes since she was close by so what's you're name sweetie?" Sweetie? Ugh. I hate when adults try to say things to make it seem like they care. Like seriously? I rather be dead.

"Her name's Jordan and she likes ducks just like me and you!" Blondie looks down at Taylor and smiles. "Really? That's great Tay but I need to talk to Jordan so here is my phone and play a game." Taylor quickly takes the phone and starts searching for a game.

"Jordan?" Her voice is calm and soothing. It's really weird no one talks to me calmly anymore they either yell at me or don't talk to me at all. I really wish my mom was still here then I wouldn't be in this mess. I miss her so much. I get pulled out of my thoughts by her voice again. "Jordan? I asked if you have someone who takes care of you." Now that was the question I was dreading. I don't. My foster mom doesn't care she just has me for the money. I respected her at first. She was nice when I got here but then one day she came to wake me up and saw something that is something you'd expect to see happen to a teenage boy but not a girl. I was born with a penis and when I was little I didn't see how I was different that was until my mom died of cancer and I was forced to live with my so called father. I suddenly remember she was waiting for an answer so I just shake my head no.

I see her nod and suddenly a black Chrysler 300 pulled up right in front of us. Taylor looks up and squeals and runs towards the car calling for her Mami. I see a woman with black hair come out of the driver side heading towards us while picking up Taylor. The closer she gets the more I notice why Taylor has more of a fair skin tone then being more pale like her other mother. I didn't catch her name it started with a B or something. This is seriously gonna be one hell of a day.

**A/N I hope you like the story. It's an idea I've had for a while so I figured why not try it out. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I did say most of this has been in mind I figured as might as well just write. **

Jordan's POV

Blondie's wife has been starring me since she got here. She's talking to Brittany? Yeah that's what she said her name was. They put Taylor in the backseat and now they are both approaching me. Suddenly the dark haired woman speaks up. "Hey kid, look we won't call the cops or authorities unless we have to. So if you don't want that to happen then you have to answer our questions since we need info to get you checked up at the hospital. Deal?" Is she serious? What the fuck. I'm in deeper shit then I thought and I really don't wanna deal with this I just want to sleep this pain off. "Look lady I know you and Brittany mean well and all but seriously just leave me alone I don't need help." She stares at me and smirks. "Jordan right? Look I know you don't want help or whatever but here's your last chance before I call the cops and it becomes even bigger than it needs to be so do we have a deal?"

I know she isn't kidding about the cops because she has the phone in her hand but how can I just trust her not to do it after? Damn it. I really should have just died. "Fine. But only because I know you'll probably do it anyway." She smirks. She hands over the phone to her wife and starts her questions right away. "Do you have a last name Jordan?" Ugh I hate my last name because it reminds me of my so called father. I wish my mom changed it. Each time I say my last name I feel pure anger and hatred. I put my hands in a fist and say "Alvarez."

She raises an eyebrow at me but just keeps asking me questions about myself. The usual if I live somewhere, who's my guardian, and so on. After a few minutes of questions and answers we all get into their car and head to the hospital. On the whole ride there Taylor is talking about how they should get a duck and somewhere along listening to the conversation I dose off.

_I'm inside my room holding on tight to my bear trying to block out the noises of breaking glass and shouting. I start singing the lullaby mommy used to sing to me when suddenly he walks in. He's standing by the door just watching me. After a few minutes of silence he makes his way towards me. The closer he gets the stronger the smell of alcohol gets. _

"_Jordan didn't I say that you shouldn't play with stuff animals that's for little girls." He smiles and before I know it my bear is taken out of my hands and thrown across the room. I know what's coming next he's been doing this ever since I got here. He grabs me from my now short hair and pulls me to the ground. I scream and shout telling him to please leave me alone but I know that won't make a difference. He laughs. "I can't believe you're my kid, I should have convinced you're Mom to have gave you up once we learned you were some freak." I don't respond I just wait for whatever he's going to do next. I see him take out a knife from behind him and slowly he starts taking off my shorts and boxers. He's hit me before on my back and stomach telling me I'm some freak child but he's never done this. I'm scared. I try to wiggle my way out of his grip but he's too strong. He hold me down with he's whole strength and he lowers the knife_..

"JORDAN!" I suddenly snap my eyes open and take in my surroundings and realize I'm inside the car still and Brittany is kneeling outside the car with the door open. I could feel my breathing ease down a bit with realization of where I am. I turn back and look into her blue eyes and see worry. "Are you okay?" Physically? No. Emotionally. Doubt it. I really don't want to talk about it so I just nod. She takes the hint that I want to drop the subject so I try to get out of the car but fail.

After I let Brittany help me out we made our way towards the hospital entrance. She starts telling me that her wife who happens to be named Santana went in to talk to her dad to see if I could get in quicker. I thought that was weird but I'm not going to question it.

We've been sitting down for about 5 minutes when Santana walks up with an old man that I'm guessing is her father. "Well you must obviously be Jordan. Come with me and I'll check you're injuries." Brittany and Santana help me up and we walk down the hall into an empty room.

They lay me down on the bed and Dr. Lopez starts to check my injuries on my face. He's gentle but he's touch still hurts the bruises on my face. After checking my face he asks me to lift my shirt and I don't. I can't they will see my scars that he left on my skin. He asks me again and I don't respond. He sighs and tries he's best to check my ribs over the clothing.

**Brittany's POV**

We left Taylor at Quinn's since we knew that this was going to take a while. I can't my mind off from when I found her in the car shaking and moving around whimpering. She seemed so small I couldn't help but want to hug her but I knew if I did the outcome would have not been good. I could see in her brown eyes that she was relieved to see me but I don't know I can't help but wonder who she was relieved not to see.

I know Santana is curious about her especially her past since she wouldn't let Tony check her ribs properly. Knowing Santana she probably has Puck looking for files at the police station already. I get taken out of my thoughts when I hear Santana tell Jordan she has to call her foster mom. I look over to Jordan and she seems emotionless and just shrugs. Santana looks at me and gives me look reassuring me that she does plan on helping the young girl.

Santana told me to drive because she had many calls to do. We were half way home and from the review mirror I see Jordan fast asleep, I guess those painkillers really did knock her out. Santana figured we'd take her home since her foster mom never answered her call.

It's around noon when we get home. Santana tried waking up Jordan but she was out cold so I picked her up and took her in the house. I gently put her down on the couch and quickly follow Santana to her office. I enter the room as she sits down at her desk and opens her laptop.

"San so what are we going to do?" She runs her hand through her hair and looks up from whatever she read from her laptop. "I don't know Brit. This is complicated she doesn't have anybody, she's been foster care since she was 8 and well for now I need to contact her social worker." With that I leave the office and head towards the living room before she wakes up and freaks out about where she is.

A/N The next chapter will be in Jordan's POV. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I really wanted to update every Sunday but things got in the way. Also if g!p isn't your thing then just don't read it. It's part of the storyline and I also wanted to try it out. I have most of the story planned out already all I need to do is just actually just type out the chapters. Thank you for those who reviewed and are following the story. By they way the story does take place in Lima and the year is 2011 and it's around October. I really would have made it like the future but how would that even be written I don't know the future so yeah.

**Jordan's POV**

I hear voices. I don't know what they're saying, it's just a muffle of sounds. I don't feel as much pain as I did the last time I woke up, I slowly start to open my eyes and all I see is a ceiling. My vision begins to focus and I realize I'm laying on couch. Where the fuck am I? I look down to check if I'm still wearing the same clothes I was wearing hours ago and I am I see my black ripped jeans, old black high top converses, and my dark gray jacket. I look around to see if anybody is here and I see a flat screen TV in front of me and a small coffee table in between and other two couches, one on each side.

I was about to sit up when I hear two voices come from behind me. I listen closely and realize it's Brittany and Santana. I listen in closely and I hear Santana say "I was able to contact her and she said since she is located in New York she'll be here tomorrow and it would be best if she stayed the night." New York? Why the fuck did they contact someone in New Yor-…Jackie. Ugh…when they said authorities I thought they meant the police not my fucking Social Worker. And me staying here? As if I don't even know them. They probably called Jackie to get me out of their hair like everybody else. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the Brittany's calm voice.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I look over to her and noticed that she changed clothes, from her jeans and nice shirt to sweat pants and an tank top. I take my eyes away from her body and look at her eyes and say " Alright." My throat felt extremely dry as if I haven't had anything to drink in days. I lick my lips and while doing so I see Blondie head over into a door way that leads to what I'm guessing is the kitchen and while she's gone Santana speaks up.

"We have a lot to talk about and you know it so when Brit comes back you're going to answer some of our questions alright?" I thought we were don't with these questions it's not like I'm stay here forever.

"More questions? I thought we were done with that. But I'll agree if you answer some of my questions." I look over to her and she seems taken back by my answer but then a smirk appears on her lips and she says "Okay." I was about to start with my first question which was, Why the hell did they contact Jackie? I hear footsteps and I look over and see Blondie walking over with a plate in one hand and a water bottle in the other. The closer she gets the stronger the smell of pizza gets. Once I smell the pizza I feel the hunger take over me and my stomach growls. I cross my arms over my stomach out of instinct and I look up to Brittany and she smiles and puts the plate and bottled water in front of me.

I just stare at the plate. I'm not used to kindness. Why are they being nice? They're complete strangers they shouldn't care no one has cared. Are they doing this out of pity? I don't like people feeling sorry for me, I don't deserve it. I get taken out of my thoughts when I hear Brittany's voice. "You should eat before it gets cold." It wasn't a demand she wasn't forcing me she was suggesting it. I reach over towards the slice of pizza and bring it to my lips and take a bite. I want to just moan at the amazing taste. Before I know it I finish the slice. I look over towards the married couple and I see them in deep thought when the realize I'm watching them Santana starts her series of questions.

"When was the last time you ate kid? And don't give me a smart ass answer saying right now." I smirk because I was about to actually respond just that. I try to think back but I don't remember, I haven't been to the house in a couple days and I rarely eat what Ms. Felix cooks anyways. I try to remember but I can't probably has to do with the beating I got so I just shrug.

They just hum in response. As I wait for them to ask whatever more they feel like they need to know I open the bottle and take a drink of water. "So Jordan are you going to school?" I look over to Brittany and raise my eyebrow. Is she serious? I look over to Santana and back at Brittany and they look pretty serious Santana almost is glaring at me. I run my hand through my short wavy hair out of habit. I want to lie as I usually do but I can't. Something about them makes me want to actually be truthful. "I should be, I haven't step into school in about 2 to 3 weeks." I bit my lip waiting for the question 'Why?' but they don't say anything they just nod. I don't get it. Isn't Santana some lawyer isn't she used to asking why and interrogating people? They give me food and water and let me into their home, I just don't understand and it's making me frustrated.

I just want to scream. I keep quiet though I'm used to it. As Santana is about too speak she gets interrupted by someone coming in. I hear a small voice. It sounds happy and so innocent. I've heard that voice before. Suddenly when the realization hits me to make my assumption correct Taylor walks into the living room. She's going on and on about some movie she saw with her Aunt Quinn? She's in mid sentence when suddenly she realizes someone else apart from her parents are present. Her blue eyes look over to me and I see happiness take over her face. "JORDAN!" Before I have time to react she has her little arms wrapped around my neck.

My body tenses. I want to say something but I can't it feels as my voice just isn't there. My arms are at my sides not knowing what to do. Taylor is going on and on about how she's happy I'm here. I look over behind me and I see Santana talking to another blonde woman at the entrance of the home. Brittany is no where in sight she's probably getting Taylor something to eat. As I got back to listening in on Taylor I just nod when suddenly I hear Santana's voice. "TAYLOR! Get off of Jordan! She's hurt." I feel Taylor freeze and look over to her mother and she mumbles sorry. As she's getting off me she accidentally hits me on the most sensitive area.

I instantly groan in pain. I put my hands over my crotch. She didn't kick that hard but it still hurt. The only word that I could say was fuck. After a few seconds I feel the pain subside. I take a deep breath and look up and see Santana looking at me with a confused look. I turn away. This is the least thing I've wanted to ever happen. I don't need anymore words spit on me about being some freak or demon child. I've heard it all. I don't want this. I need to get out of here. I take a deep breath and with all my strength I possibly have I stand up. "Where are you going?" I hear Santana but I don't want to look at her. I want to avoid everything.

I try to start walking but I still somewhat lip. It doesn't hurt as much as it did this morning. "Sit down before you hurt yourself even more." I want to just run but I can't. I start to walk and as I'm about to pass Santana I feel someone grab my wrist. "Jordan." It's the first time I hear Santana use a soft tone. I slowly guide my eyes to meet Santana's and I see concern. I try to find sympathy it's how people look at me with the same sympatric eyes. I see nothing just concern. "LCome on, let me help you sit down." I just nod.

After she carefully helps me back to the couch. She just looks at me. I wait for her questions. I know they're coming. "So, umm I don't know how to ask but What was that a few moments ago, when Taylor got off of you?" I look at her. I feel panic. I start to think back at that monster who suppose to be my father. I shake my head and I make myself realize that she isn't him. I open my mouth and it all just comes out. "imagirlbutiwasbornwithaoenis ." I just said it all in one breath. I know what I said well I think I do. "What? Say it slowly kid." I take a deep breath again and I say it slower. "I'm a girl but I was born with a penis."

**A/N Okay, All mistakes are mine. Sorry for all those. I just want to say thanks for reading and for being patient. I will say it again the g!p has a purpose. If it ain't your cup of tea don't read. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so sorry for accidentally putting the last chapter in bold ! I fixed it..anyway thanks to everyone who follows and favorites and all the alerts and what not…I'm trying hard to sit down and write but I'm a lazy person soo yeahh..if you have any questions or suggestions go to my tumblr…camren-feelz and message me there.

Santana's POV

_I'm a girl but I was born with a penis.._ her words kept repeating in my head. Is that possible? Is this why she's so guarded because she's used to people treating her differently? If she has a penis doesn't that make her a guy? I thought I was only curious about her past now I'm just interested in her whole being.

I look over and notice that Brittany is making her way back towards us. I look over to Jordan and she has her eyes to the floor and she's physically shaking.

"Please just say something." If I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have heard her. She sounded scared and so small it was heartbreaking. I look over to Brittany and she seems so confused. I don't know if I should let her catch on or tell her privately, now thinking about it Brittany might have too much questions about this so might as well tell her privately.

"Jordan..look I'm going to go talk to Brittany in the kitchen…to inform her about what just happened." I turned over to Brittany and as we're about to stand Jordan speaks up.

"It doesn't matter where you are, I know you're just disgusted like everyone else so let's get this over with..just tell her in front of me so we can all just move on with our lives acting like this didn't happen." Her voice was full of anger and pain, I don't think I've heard someone so young have so much angst in their voice. I look over to Brit and she seems even more confused then she was a few moments ago. For the first time in a long time I don't know what to do. Should I just say it? I am known to just bluntly tell people bad news but I'm not as big of a bitch anymore.

"Well you see Brit…Tay accidentally hit Jordan in the crotch area and well long story short…Jordan has a penis…" I think both Jordan and I are waiting for some type of reaction but knowing Brittany there are always surprises to her reactions. She just looked over to Jordan and replies "Are you ok?"

Jordan's POV

Am I ok? What? Why isn't she disgusted and telling me to get out her home? I don't get it. No one cares. Everyone just avoids me and talks to me only when it was beneficial to them. How does any of this even benefit them? They have a cute little girl to worry about, not some kid that has been kicked around all her life.

"What?" I look up from the floor and look at the married couple in complete confusion. All what Blondie does is repeat the question 'Are you okay?' I just don't get why the fuck does she even care. People aren't suppose to care. The only person who does isn't even here anymore. "Why do you care?" I look over to Santana and she looks so confused and useless..isn't she some lawyer, probably not a good one.

Brittany comes over to me and kneels down in front of me, I try my best to avoid eye contact but she tells me to look at her. I look into her piercing blue eyes and she starts to whisper calmly " Jordan, I know you're confused to why we care but you're a young girl if no one has cared, we want to be the ones who change that." I don't know what to say all I do is shake my head because there is no way this is real. No one can be this nice. I want to believe it, I do but everything in my mind is just telling me not too.

I didn't even realize I had tears falling down my face until Brittany started wiping them off my cheeks. Normally I don't cry in front of people because it shows weakness and when I used to cry, I would just get hit even more. There is something about Brittany though that makes me feel safe but it's so scary at the same time. I haven't let anyone in since..I was 13 but that person doesn't matter anymore. I look over Brittany and see Santana still standing there just watching us. I look back at Brittany and mumble that I'm fine, all she does is give me a reassuring smile and makes her way back to where she was seated. After crying in front of them I don't know what to do with myself. Should I speak or just keep quiet? My question gets answered by Santana clearing her throat and start talking again. "I really hate to put you through more distress kid but I'd rather tell you now then tomorrow. As you know I tried contacting you're foster Mo-"

I didn't let her finish. " She doesn't deserve Mom as a title. That woman isn't anything to me but somewhere to go and sleep because I have to by law." After I finish, I feel a sense of guilt? My mom always told me to be kind but after all the shit I've been through since she passed ,I think kindness won't do much. There are certain people I will actually be kind to but that is really rare so why the fuck do I feel bad to being somewhat rude.

"Well, Okay since then the woman who was suppose to take care of you didn't respond to any of my calls. I had to call you're social worker, Jackie Sanders and she will be here tomorrow afternoon so we can figure out what will happen next." Fuck I forgot they called Jackie. Wait we?

"By we you do mean you and blondie right?" I look over to Santana who is now making her way towards the hallway to do who knows what.

"Nope I mean you too kid, so you're crashing here for the night." She yells back.

Before I know it Blondie is helping me to their guest room, it's pretty big but I guess it could be considered normal size but since all the rooms I've stayed in were pretty small this room is big to me. She helps me towards the full-sized bed but once I get close enough I tell her I'm okay to sit by myself. "Do you need some clothes?" I look down at what I'm wearing and I'm in jeans and my old jacket. I usually just sleep in a shirt and boxers. I guess a clean clothes would be a good idea so I just nod. Brittany makes her way out of the room to bring me back comfortable clothes and once she closes the door I put my hand into my pocket and take out the picture.

I look at the picture and automatically all my worries fade, I can remember this day perfectly.

**FLASHBACK**

_I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got up from my bed and make my way to the kitchen and the first thing I see is Mommy making breakfast and I guess she felt my presence because she turned over while flipping over the pancake. Her eyes were extra bright green today and she's still in pajamas but she's still looks beautiful. "Good morning, Birthday Girl." I almost forgot I'm 6 today. I made my way towards my chair at the table and wait for mommy to serve me a plate like she usually does. _

_I rubbed my eyes and yawned and before I know it there was a plate with food on it in front of me, with a bottle of syrup next to the it. I drowned my pancakes with syrup and started to eat._

"_Hey baby, eat slower you might get a stomachache." I listen to her and start to calm down on the amount I put in my mouth._

"_So Mommy do I get a present?" I ask with enthusiasm. I look over to her and she just shakes her head in amusement and leaves the room and comes back with a pretty wrapped box._

"_That's pretty wrapping." She puts the box in front of me and I don't waste time to unwrap it. I start to open it and it's a camera one of those cool ones that take out the picture after you take it. I'm in awe by the object that my mom just encourages me to open it and use it._

_I take it out of the box and it's pretty big for my small hands but I hold up the best I can._

"_Say cheese!" I tell my mother. She shakes her head at my antics and smiles and I press the button. Once the picture comes out , I place it on the table waiting for it to show. It slowly begins to show when I pick it up and I see the picture and it's beautiful. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I've seen them yet and her smile is wide and her hair is in a bun. She has no make-up on but all there is her true beauty._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I get take out of my memory by Brittany coming back into the room. I quickly put the picture back in my pocket. She hands me an old high school cheerio t-shirt? And black sweat pants. "Do you need help?" I really wanted to say no but thinking about it I probably will only hurt myself if I try to change on my own.

I nod and I take off my jacket very slowly and she helps me take off my shirt and once my shirt is off I grab the red shirt and try to put it on as fast as I can because I forgot about my scars. I could feel her starring at them but she doesn't say anything but helps me put on the shirt.

I start to unbutton my jeans and even though I have boxers on, I really don't want her to help me. I start tugging my jeans off and it's pretty easy since the jeans are some what baggy. Once I get the jeans around my ankles I step on the ends to get one leg out at a time. Brittany then suddenly hands me over the sweats and doesn't try helping me as if she's waiting for me to hurt myself in order to intervene.

With some minor pain on my sides I sit down as carefully as I can, and then I realize I won't be able to put on the sweats unless I bend over. "I was waiting for you to realize you couldn't do it without hurting yourself, give me the pants I'll put them on you." I look over to the Blonde woman and I just shake my head. No I can't be weak I have to do this on my own. I've had my fair share of pain, I should be able to do this.

I take the pants and bend over and while doing so I just feel pain all over my ribs and stomach. I bite my lip in order to keep myself from cursing and yelling in pain. I put my left leg in first then my right and pull them up to my waist. I feel my eyes get watery from the more damage I just caused my body but I just close my eyes and try to keep my mind off the pain.

When I open my eyes after what seems like I few seconds, Brittany is standing in front of me with a water bottle and two pills in hand. "Jordan, you really need to be careful." I don't answer I just take the pills and pop them into my mouth and open the bottle and take a drink to help me swallow the pills.

"It's been a long day and it's already a quarter after 1 so let's all get some sleep, Goodnight Jordan." and with that she leaves me in this room. I lay down on my back facing the ceiling and I can't help but think of my mom. If she was still here, she would love Brittany. She used to be so full of life but yet so calm and caring. I pull up the blanket and turn over to my left side that has less bruises, and for the first time in years I fall into a deep sleep.

There's noise. I hear laughter and people communicating. I want to open my eyes but I really don't want to. It's been way too long since I've slept this well. As I was falling back into sleep there is someone suddenly now someone near my face, I could hear the person's breathing. I slowly start to open my eyes and the first thing I see is big bright sky blue eyes.

Once blue orbs meet my light brown ones, all the previous day events come flooding back to me. "Wakey Wakey Jordan!" If someone did this to me a week ago I would have yelled at them by now but there is something about Taylor that just makes me smile. She's young, and adorable I think what really gets to me is her eyes. "JORDAN!"

"I'm up." I start to sit up and I realize that the pain is still there but it doesn't hurt as much but something tells me I should try to bend down or twist my body any time soon. "C'mon sleepy head, Mama made chocolate chips pancakes." Taylor reaches out her hand for support to stand up and it brings me back to how I just ignored her the yesterday morning. I look down at the young girl and our eyes meet as if this is a I can feel that this is some sort of test, if take her hand it's her way of knowing I'm her friend or I care about her too. Normally I would think twice about my actions but I just held on too her small hand and she helped me out of the room towards the nearest bathroom.

A/N I have a question do you guys want me to move faster in the story because keep in mind all these chapters have been in the course of one day. I do plan on going faster as the story progresses but since it's the beginning I have much to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay so thank you for everyone who has been reviewing and reading. I try to update as often as I can..Also most of this story will be in Jordan's point of view because the story is about her and family and possibly falling in love. Okay! So..it may surprise you who I chose for possible love interest. All mistakes are mine.

Jordan's POV

It's been exactly 10 days since I became Santana and Brittany's responsibility. Jackie came on Wednesday of last week and she thought that the Lopez - Pierce family should be my new foster family. I thought they wouldn't be interested but I was wrong, they actually agreed . They've been great for the past week but I feel that it's all too good to be true before they start not to care. Taylor is possibly the only one I think who may always be on my side, she always wants me around because she says I'm her best friend.

It's Monday, and Santana told me I had to start school which I wasn't so thrilled about but I guess she has a point. She actually took me out shopping for some clothes because she saw the bag of clothes I got from Ms. Felix's house and she said something about looking like that hobo named Patches.. Santana actually isn't that bad, she's not as calm and loving as Blondie and I like that.

It's 7:03 according to the alarm clock that is on top of the drawer next the bed. I should really get up and start to getting ready. As I was stretching my back, Santana opened the door. "Oh so you are awake, Alright then c'mon kid you got school and I have work but I need to sign some papers at McKinley so hurry up." I'm more asleep than anything so I just nodded.

After I showered, I walk back into the room and start looking through my new clothes. I hate first days of school, because everyone just thinks they have the right to judge you. I look back at the alarm clock and notice that it's already 7:26 and I really don't wanna push my limits with Santana. I just grab the first things that look like they match, change and make my way towards the kitchen.

Right when I enter the kitchen, I hear Taylor and Brittany say Good morning in the same bubbly tone. I mumble a response back since I'm really not a morning person. Seriously after the few days I've been here, I still don't understand how a 6 year old can be in such a good mood in the morning. I take a seat across Santana and next to Tay. As I sit down, Brittany puts a plate of waffles in front of me. I thank her before I start eating.

"Alright kid, so we're leaving in about 15 minutes so eat and finish getting ready or whatever you need to do." I nod but than I think back to what she said and I decided to ask something that's been in my mind these past few days. "Why do you keep calling me kid? I have a name you know." I look up to her and she takes a drink of coffee before she answers me. "I don't do formal and anyway you call Brittany, Blondie and since you're not very original, I figured I'd call you what you are..a kid." After thinking about it for a while, I figured I just shouldn't argue with her so I just let it go.

We were in the parking lot of where I will spend most of my days from now on. As Santana turned off the car, she started to face me. "Okay, I came here when I was your age so I somewhat understand how it works, I know that Sue is still the cheer coach so just avoid her at all costs, she's a crazy old bat that should have been fired a long ass time ago. Be aware of that this school runs off of a popularity ladder, Cheerios are always on top..oh and Cheerios are the cheerleaders. Okay I think I covered the basics. Let's head in there and do this quick because I seriously don't want to run into Sue." I just nodded as I took in all the information she gave me. This is her old high school? It obviously hasn't changed one bit because she knew where the hell she was going. As we passed through the halls, the kids seemed to just stare at us with awe yet some type of fear.

Before I knew it we were sitting in front of some old Indian man with a pretty heavy accent.

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez- Pierce it's great to see you again so I assume this young lady must be Jordan?" I looked up to him and shook his hand and after wards I just spaced out most of the time. I watch Santana and Principle Figgins do paper work and I was becoming impatient being in this small office for more than 5 minutes. I started watching the clock on the wall. Tick Tok. Tik Tok. Right when the big hand met with the number 12 indicating that it was now 8:00 I heard Santana's voice. "Well, I must go before I'm late for a meeting. Thank You, Principle Figgins." She headed towards the door but then she suddenly stopped and walked towards me and whispered in my ear. "Call if you need anything." With those words she gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me a cell phone.

I placed the phone in my back pocket to face the old man again. He was about to speak to me when suddenly a knock on the door interrupted him. We both turned towards the door, to see a young beautiful girl around my age. Her hair is a beautiful shade of golden brown not quite blonde but not completely brown. Her skin is sun-kissed giving her this beautiful light glow to her naturally light skin. Her eyes are what got to me though. It was a beautiful shade of hazel that seemed to have a green tint to them.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something? I was told by the secretary to come see you. But if I'm interrupting I'll just go wait..I'm rambling. I'll just go now." She ran her hair through her beautiful hair as she turned around to step out. And I don't know what came over me but before I could think I spoke up "You aren't interrupting. I was already going to leave soon." She stops and turns and smiles. She walks into the office and stands right next to me.

"As I said I'm a new student, they told me to come see you." Figgins is nodding while he turns behind him and reaches for two small pieces of paper. "Yes. You're Ms. Corcoran correct?" The girl nods. "Well, since Ms. Alvarez here is new as well, I figure you two may help one another so here are your schedules. Both of you have similar classes except for the fact that Ms. Corcoran has English Honors and Algebra 2. First period already started so you may head to class."

We both were walking down the vacant halls that once was filled with students. No words have been spoken, it's becoming pretty awkward, because I can tell she wants to speak but she doesn't want me to feel obligated to speak, for some odd reason for the second time today I decide to speak. "You know, I can basically hear you think. You can ask me crap, I don't bite." She turned too me and raised her right eyebrow and she had this playful smirk. "I know you don't bite. If you did you would have done that a long time ago. Anyways..I'm Beth. What's your name?" Beth. The name suits her. "Well, Beth I'm Jordan." She smiled and then suddenly I look down at my schedule and realize that our class is two doors down.

"Umm..we should get to class before it ends and we get lost in the crowd." She nodded and once we entered the class everyone turned and looked over to us. I started to feel extremely uncomfortable that I started to look at my shoes. I heard Beth tell the teacher we were new. The teacher seemed to be a bitch because I heard Beth say something smart back and before I knew it she touched my arm and told me we were going to the sit at the end of the class. I let her basically drag me to the table in the back. I put my backpack down and just kept playing with my hands. I never liked being in a room filled with students knowing that everyone just judges here. It doesn't make me feel comfortable that a girl that I just met basically saw me become stiff and a robot.

Beth seemed to sense my discomfort so she slid her note book and pen towards me and I looked down at it and it read.

_Hey, so what's your favorite color? _The question was so random and innocent it made my mind wander to Taylor which made me smile. I took the pen and I wrote back.

_**Green. What about your's? **_

_Purple.(: so did you just move here too?_

_**You can say that. Where did you move from?**_

_I lived in New York until I was 5 than I moved to LA and lived there until two weeks ago. :p_

_**Oh. That's cool I guess. Do you miss it?**_

_I miss my friends but I like this town it's small and peaceful. _

_**That's a good way to look at it.**_

_Yep. Hey we don't have classes together until lunch. So want to hang out for lunch?_

_**Oh um sure.**_

And then suddenly with perfect timing the bell rang. Both of us got up and picked up our things and parted our ways but before she left she gave me her number to call her so I know where to find her. I feel that even though I've just met her, I know that I want to be around her all the time. And knowing that scares me. With thoughts spiraling in mind I turned back to see if I can get a glimpse of the beautiful girl but she seemed to fade into the crowd of kids. I was so caught up with searching for her that someone knocked into me.

"What the hell! Do you not know how to get out of the fucking way!?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I just stayed there looking at the cheerleader. "I asked you a question." I still didn't speak. I don't know why I couldn't but I could not find my voice so I kept quiet with my head down. When suddenly I hear a sigh and someone snap their fingers. I look up and before I have time to react something freezing cold hits my face.

A/N OK! REVIEW! In this story Beth doesn't know she's adopted. The next chapter will have more Santana/Jordan interaction and Taylor will make an appearance but I just love her adorableness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Keep them coming please! I will be updating more frequently since I am going to be on summer break starting Friday! So please Read & Review. **

**Jordan's POV**

Cold. That's the only thing that came to mind. My eyes started to sting. What the fuck did she throw on me? I wipe my eyes but it just made shit worse. I kept my eyes shut when suddenly I feel someone's hand on my wrist. I automatically pull my hand back. "Jordan it's Beth. It's okay I'll help you." Her voice soothed me and I nodded and let her take me to what I'm guessing is the nearest bathroom.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to squat down backwards and put her head against the sink." I didn't respond I just did as I was told. She turned on the water and started to wash my hair out gently. I liked how she was so gentle with me as if she knew that it takes a while for me to open up, and it didn't seem to bother her. I had my eyes closed because her movements were relaxing me and suddenly her voice breaks the silence between us.

"Okay, you can get up now and rinse your face." I get up and my legs were stiff so I held on too the sink. I rinsed out my eyes and looked into the mirror and noticed that my eyes were irritated and a pinkish red. "Here." I turn around and notice that Beth is holding out a folded shirt for me to wear. I look down and realize that my shit is completely stained with the red thing I got thrown at. Fuck. I hope Santana doesn't get mad. I reach out and take the clothes and mumble a thank you.

As I changed, into the plain black v-neck I realize that it has this sweet smell too it and I can't help but smile. I step out of the stall to be met with Beth putting on lip gloss. I watched her. The way she put her perfect pink lips together to get the gloss evenly on her lips. "It's cherry flavored. Do you want some?" She said as she looked at me through the mirror. I just shook my head. She nodded and turned to face me. "You dropped this earlier." I look at her hand. It's the picture. My picture. I can't believe I didn't realize it was gone. I take it from her hand and look at it. "She's pretty. Who is it?" I look at the picture and then up to her. And in that moment, I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Um..it's my m-mmom." It's been so long since I've spoken to someone about this picture. No one knows about her here. Not even Taylor and she asks a lot of questions. Beth comes next to me and looks at the picture then at me. "You have her smile." Anyone would probably just shrug or stick out their tongue at those words but no, not me. It gives me a sense of happiness. I can't help but smile at Beth and she smiles back.

After I got slushied, the day was pretty uneventful. Beth and I did eat lunch together and it was nice. She was talking about her life in California and how much she loves to dance and sing. She's different than anyone I ever met and it's a good different. The last bell of the day rang and everyone scattered out of the classrooms and halls including Beth because she said she had to get ready for her new dance class. I was making my way out of the school when my phone rang. It was a text from Brittany and I guess Santana took it upon herself to put her under as Blondie.

_From Blondie: Hey Jordan, Santana is on her way to pick you up. I would have but I got called in to teach a class at the studio._

_**To Blondie: oh ok.**_

Suddenly as I pressed send, I hear someone honk and I look up and see it's Santana. I make my way towards the car and get in the front seat. "Hey, if my memory serves me right you weren't wearing that when I dropped you off." She says as we make our way out of the school. I look down and remember that I'm wearing Beth's shirt and I the dirty one is my backpack. "Oh yeah, some idiot spilled their drink on me and this girl was nice to give me her spare shirt." I say while looking out of the car window to avoid eye contact.

"Bullshit. Did you get slushied?" I didn't say anything. I just continued looking out the window. I heard her sigh and I suddenly realize she's starting to pull over to the side. "What the hell are you doing?" I turn over to her and look at her. "I pulled over because I want you to be honest with me Jordan. Look I know, how that high school is. I went there like 10 years ago or something. That damn school is responsible for my best and possibly my worst memories. So Jordan did you get slushied?" I looked at her eyes. It should so much more than the words she just said. A look that I only have seen from her once, which was when Taylor fell that one day at the park. Her dark eyes showed how much she actually cared.

I bit my bottom lip and I look towards her again. "Yeah. I got slushied but it's okay. Beth was there to help me out. She's the girl who gave me her shirt." When I said Beth her eyes seemed to widen a bit for a split second then she spoke again. "Well I'm glad she helped you. I'm going to need to have a talk with the school though. I would have thought that damn slushie machine would have been taken out years ago." Is she crazy? Does she want me to get harassed at school? "What?! No. It's fine Santana. I can handle it." She looks at me and than doesn't say anything.

After our conversation, we were pretty quiet the only noise in the car was the radio. I started to pay attention to where we were going and I realized that we weren't heading home. "Um..Where are we going?" Santana continues to look at the road as she speaks. "To Quinn's. She picked up Taylor today." Quinn? I heard of her before. I've never met her though so this maybe pretty weird. Before I knew it were outside of Quinn's house waiting for her to open the door. I was looking around and noticed that it was actually a really nice home. "Hey Satan." I heard a raspy voice say. I look up and see basically an older version of Beth. What the actual fuck? I hear voices in front of me but I don't pay much attention because my mind is going every where on how this woman looks so much like Beth. "Jordan!" I hear Taylor yell.

She comes and runs towards me full speed and yet for the second time she hits me again. "Ah..Fuck!" I bent down a bit with my hands over my crotch. And I hear Santana yell at Tay's name. "Um is she Okay?" I hear Quinn ask. Well shit. I forgot she was even here. As I feel the pain fade, I look up at Quinn and say "ugh. Yeah. I'm good." She raises her eyebrow at me just how Beth did earlier today. Okay this is getting super fucking weird. Santana suddenly speaks up. "Okay, well Thanks Q, for watching Tay. Umm I'll call you later." She nods and whispers into Santana's ear and from what I could see it looked as if she said "you have a lot to explain Lopez"

After the very awkward encounter with Quinn, we made a way home and I played with Tay as Santana made Dinner. As Taylor was telling me about this new song she learned at school. Brittany came home. Taylor ran towards her and Brittany kissed her hello and hugged her but she seemed distracted. She suddenly spoke "Jordan can you please take Tay to her room and play there?" I nodded and did as I was told.

Things were a bit weird during dinner. Taylor seemed to be her usual bubbly self as Blondie and Santana were quite silent the whole time. I was starting to really feel uncomfortable and right when I was going to ask to be excused Brittany looked at the clock and spoke up "Hey Tay it's time to take a shower before its too late." When both of them are out of our sight, Santana begins to talk. "Um that girl Beth, do you by any chance know her parent's name?" I looked at her as if she was insane. "Are you serious? We barely met today. I don't know her life. All she told me was that she moved two weeks ago from LA." Santana nodded and with that I left to my room.

I'm in the bathroom again, and I'm cleaning off the slushie. Suddenly a stall door opens and comes out Beth. "Why didn't you call me?" I shrugged and went back to cleaning off my face. "Turn around." Her voice is a bit raspier than usual. I turn around and she's very close to me that our nose out basically touching. The air get's sucked away from me. She suddenly takes her finger and takes off some of the slushie with her finger and takes her finger into her mouth and sucks and licks off the red sweetness off her finger. I could feel my pants become tighter and I silently curse. I look into her eyes and the seemed to be filled with lust .

She suddenly comes closer and closer to me and as our lips were about met. "JORDAN!" By the sudden noise I feel my eyes snap open. I look around and notice that all that just happened was a dream. Well fuck, Why couldn't they let me finish the damn dream, it was getting good. As I pulled off the comforter to the side, Santana comes into the room. "Jor-..well someone seems to have been having a good dream." She says with a smirk. I look at her confused and then I look down and realize that my extra appendage is standing at full length awaiting for attention. I quickly put my hands over it. Santana just laughs. "C'mon time for school. Oh and Jordan I wouldn't be embarrassed if I was you." She said with a wink as she left. Well today is gonna be interesting.

A/N Okay! So all mistakes are mine. I really loving reading your thoughts about the story. Leave suggestions of what you wish to read in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm glad you guys liked the Beth x Jordan ship! This chapter explains the Brittana thing.**

**Santana's POV**

"San, its been two days since Jordan has actually talked too you are you going to tell me why?" I looked over to Brittany and just sighed. "Look B, it really isn't all that much of a big deal. I went to go wake her up and I saw that her maybe not so little friend was excited and maybe made a joke about it." I honestly didn't see what the big deal was, like come on morning wood isn't something she should be embarrassed about. "SANTANA! Are you serious?! She's 15 everything seems like a big deal to her. Especially if she once was either abused or bullied because of it. We don't know her whole past babe, sure I'm used to your jokes but she isn't." After her explanation I actually felt pretty shitty. "Alright, yeah I'm going to apologize to her." I was about to make my way towards Jordan's room when I hear Brittany yell "She left too Beth's they have a project together!"

Ever since Brit taught that class on Monday, we both put two and two together and figured out that Beth is back in Lima. We weren't sure whether too tell Q or not but we decided against it, because honestly I don't need more shit to be worried about. It's nice too know Jordan and Beth have become pretty good friends though. I haven't seen Beth myself but according to Brit, she looks exactly like Q except she has Puck's skin color and her hair is a bit darker. Something tells me, that deciding to stay out of this is going to bring as much hell as being in it but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

**Beth's POV**

It's been a week and a half that I've been here and I can't shake off this feeling like I belong here. It's really weird though because I thought that LA was my home but once I got here, I started to doubt that and what doesn't make sense is that I don't have family here, at all so how can this random place feel so much like home? I suddenly get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear someone clear their throat. I turn over to the doorway and notice it's Jordan. I don't know why but I felt my heart speed up a bit just seeing her there. I'm not gay, I mean sure I've grown up around theatre and dance so I have nothing against gays, hell I've made out with a few girls back in California but this is different. I don't know if it's bad or good yet and the thought actually excites me.

"Hey J." I say as I smile over to her. She doesn't seem to come in as if she's waiting for my approval. "Um you know this project will be pretty hard to do if you're all the way over there." I tease her and she puts her hands in her pockets and looks down as she walks in. The few days that we've known each other I noticed that whenever she is either embarrassed or just not sure of herself she puts her hands in her pockets, whether it be her hoodie or jeans. "Oh umm yeah sorry." She has this smooth raspy voice that makes me just want to listen to her all day. "I was kidding, anyway so do you want to start now or later? Wait, by when do you have to be home?" I say as I pick up my binder from my desk and bring it to my bed.

"I don't really know. Blondie said too just call her but not too late because we have some dinner thing at Quinn's" I nod my head as I take in the info but then the name Quinn catches my attention. "Quinn?" I look over too her and she's playing with her hands as she speaks " Um she's Santana and Brittany's best friend since like high school." Well that's interesting, who keeps in touch with people from high school? I mean I know, I wish to be close to people after high school but I know it's not realistic. "Oh. That's nice, are they cool?"

**Jordan's POV**

_Are they cool?_ The question repeated itself in my mind for what felt like eternity but I know it was for maybe a few seconds. What does she mean by cool? Like as if nice people ? Or cool to talk too or what? "What do you mean?" She looks up from the binder and looks into my eyes and I look into hers because it's hard not to be looking at her beautiful green hazel eyes. "Umm like..you know does Brittany and Santana treat you nicely? Are they good people?" And for some unknown reason when I'm around Beth, I can't help but actually respond honestly, without any vague answers. "Yeah. I think so. I mean they seem to actually care." Beth lifts up her eyebrow at me but seems to notice, I really don't want to speak about it anymore so she drops the subject and we continue to do what we were meant to, a stupid history project.

We're on our way to dinner and I really don't want to go because I feel that she may have way to many questions. Taylor seems to be excited because she's going on and on about how her and Aunty Q have "the best fun ever." As we are at a stop light Santana interrupts Taylor "Sorry, babe but Jordan, I know you may feel awkward around me since um that one morning and I just wanted to apologize." Ugh. Can she not? I'd rather have just tried to forget about it, that shit is embarrassing. I hate talking or even thinking about my "extra part". For it being there in the first place is why my "father" hated me and left my mom. It's the reason why I'm treated differently. It's the reason why, I was used so many times by some girl that I wish to forget. It's the reason why everyone just doesn't care because for it being in between my legs makes me not normal. "Jordan?" I look over to Santana and just nod. I know that she knows that it means we're okay.

We got to Quinn's about 10 after 7 and I already felt awkward right when I opened the car door. Taylor held onto my hand as we walked up the steps to the beautiful home. "Jordan?" I look down to find her blue eyes looking up at me. "Yeah?" She motioned for me to come down to her level so I did and she motions again to come closer so I do. She covers the side of her face as if she's going to tell me this huge secret. "Don't worry. Aunty Q and Mami are play fighting most of the time. If you feel weird..just hold on to my hand kay?" I couldn't help but smile and nod. This young beautiful girl has made me feel more acceptance in 2 weeks than anyone else in my life has. Taylor is possibly the reason why I feel that things this time are different and I think I'm okay with that.

**A/N I couldn't find how else to continue this chapter after Taylor..so yeah. Next Chapter may be up real soon. Review. I love it. Warning though..things maybe become quite emotional soon. Jordan and Beth will get closer and Jordan's reaction to things. Thank You for follows,faves, and all that. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for those who follow and fave this story! I know I take time to do this but this took longer cause the rest of the chapters were started right after the other and I didn't do that with this one so this is straight from well my mind and I was lazy so sorry! As a gift I made this chapter longer than I had first had in mind bc of lack of updates. `

**Jordan's POV**

Dinner was actually what Taylor made it out to be. Quinn and Santana bickering while Brittany tried to make them civil but she gave up pretty fast. Taylor and I just laughed at them most of the time. The thing that I couldn't shake off the whole night was how similar Quinn and Beth are in their actions and physical appearance and well basically everything but Beth wasn't as much of a bitch as I could tell Quinn could be. They both had the same beautiful eye color and cute small nose. It's as if they could be mother and daughter? But I doubt it, Beth hasn't mentioned anything about being adopted. I shake those thoughts away and turn over to my left side and close my eyes to try to get some sleep.

It's dark. I'm walking down some street and no one is in sight. I hear someone walking behind me and I turn around but no one's there. I start picking up my pace and start to walk faster and suddenly I hear a giggle. I know that laugh, I stop and turn around and suddenly I'm back in _her _room. I look around and it looks the same as it did when I was 13. The walls are purple, posters all over the walls of all those stupid indie bands she likes so much. Suddenly, I hear two girls laughing and walking into the room and I look towards the door and see that this is _that _night. I stand there and watch the events unravel before me all over again.

She pushes the younger version of me onto her bed. "We're gonna have fun tonight." I watch myself just land on the bed with a thud while she starts kissing along my jaw line and making her way down my neck "V..wait." I hear myself breath out. The girl seems to not pay attention to my request and continues to unbotton my jeans and as she was about to pull them off I see my younger self stop her. "Vanessa..I said wait. I know we've been doing this for the past few months but what is this? What are we? Girlfriends? Friends? Friends with benefits?" I hear that laugh once again that seems to haunt me since this very night. The same laugh that I one point I think I loved..became the laugh that I will forever hate and be haunted by. "This. Is nothing. You're just someone who's been here when I needed someone to either talk too or just needed a good fuck. You're just some freak that just happens to be great in bed. I can't believe you actually thought there was something between us."

"JORDAN!" My eyes pop open and I sit up to realize that I was all sweaty. I look over towards the end of my bed and realize that Tay is sitting there at the corner in her pajamas. "Tay? What are you doing here?" She crawls towards me to sit next to me and says " I had a bad dream. I went to check my mama and mami's room but it was locked so I came here. Can I sleep with you?" I looked over to the clock and it read 3:12 am, we both have school tomorrow and I was really sleepy so I just nodded as I picked up the covers, she got into the bed and snuggled into my side and before I knew it we both were completely taken into a deep sleep.

**Brittany's POV**

I went to Taylor's room and it's empty. Panic is the first emotion that washes over me. I start making my to the bathroom but it not occupied. "SANTANA!" My voice is basically dripping with panic. I hear footsteps coming towards me and I turn around and there she is in a big t-shirt and messy hair. 'What's wrong?" I hear her ask in confusion. "I can't find Taylor." She looks at me and takes a deep breath and calmly asks me "Have you checked Jordan's room?" I shake my head. She holds my hand and leads me to Jordan's room and we slowly open the door and are met with the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. Taylor is cuddled up to Jordan's chest and has her lips parted slightly while Jordan has one arm protectively around Taylor. "Awww..babe look at them." I squeal on about the scene in front of us. "Yeah, I see them B. It's crazy how close they've gotten." I nod my head as I close the door behind us and go get breakfast ready so when we wake the girls it will be ready.

Jordan's POV

I get waken up by the smell of bacon. I haven't had bacon in years. I was about to get up to get ready for school when suddenly I turn to my right and notice a small body curled up to my side. Oh yeah, Taylor came into my room. I lean over and kiss her forehead and as quiet as I possibly could I get off the bed and make my way towards my drawer to get boxers and a bra so I can go shower. As I was about to open turn the door knob Santana opens the door and we are met face to face. "Oh shit! Did I hit you?" I shook my head. "Oh okay, good or else Brittany would have killed me if I knocked you out with the door. Anyways I came to wake you guys up but I see that the only one who needs to get woken up is Taylor." She says while looking over to the small body that now seems to have moved more toward the right side where I was once laying. " I'll wake her, you go take a shower." I nod and make my way towards the bathroom that is two doors down.

As I begin to undress, I get flashbacks of that night. Her laugh. Her dark blue eyes. I try as best as possible to put those memories far away from my conscious. I step into the shower and turn the knob that turns on the hot water. I bend over my head to get my hair completely soaked and once I close my eyes I suddenly see my so called father and I look around and I'm back in his stinky fucking apartment. I look up and see him have this cynical smile on his face that makes him look like some Mexican version of the Joker and it's fucking creepy. I try to get up and run but I can't. He is now close up to me that I can smell the alcohol radiating off his body since he seems to be sweating.

"YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOM LEFT ME. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THINGS ARE SO FUCKED UP. ITS YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT SHE IS NOW GONE! GOD PROBABLY SENT HER TO HELL FOR GIVING BIRTH TO SOME ANIMAL DEMON CHILD. WHY DIDN'T SHE JUST GIVE YOU UP?!" I want to yell and scream at him but no sound seems to come out. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault.

"JORDAN!" I hear a voice coming from behind me but it seems so far. "JORDAN!" I blink my eyes and I start to realize where I am. I'm in the bathroom. I'm sitting down in the tub and the hot water is now cold and still hitting my back, I look up and I'm met with Brittany's bright blue eyes full of worry and panic. The only words that seem to come out of my mouth are "It's not my fault."

**Brittany's POV**

I was about to give Santana her breakfast when suddenly all of us freeze in our spots after we hear yelling coming from somewhere in the house. "Mami, Momma where's Jordan?" Shit. I glance over to Santana and give her a look that made her understand that I wanted her to stay there with Taylor. I ran towards the hallway when I start hearing cries coming from the bathroom. The closer I got to the room the more I understood what the cries were "It's not my fault" I didn't even knock, I just rushed into the room and found Jordan sitting down in the tub holding onto her knees with her eyes shut. The water was still running but that was my least concern.

She's shaking and muttering "It's not my fault." as tears are silently falling down her cheeks. She didn't seem to notice my presence so I tried to calmly get her attention but she wouldn't move a muscle. I was starting to feel panic to take over me so I raised my voice a little bit so I wouldn't scare her. "Jordan.." She still wasn't doing anything to seem that she knew I was there so I tried two more times but she wouldn't budge. I couldn't contain my worry and panic anymore so I raised my voice as best as I could trying to keep the tears from falling. "JORDAN…..JORDAN!" I saw her slowly pick her head up and she was blinking rapidly and she looked around and after she came to realization where she was her shoulders fell with a sigh of relief that followed.

She looked over to me and her brown eyes that were now bloodshot from crying and what I'm guessing hot water of the shower were starring into my eyes and I could tell that she was now aware of what was happening. "Jordan.." I calmly whispered so I wouldn't frighten the broken girl in front of me but the only thing she seemed answer with was "It wasn't my fault."

**so yeah... I will TRY my best to update soon. Reveiw please those always help! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Alright. Well I know that last chapter was a lot to take in but I made it that way for a reason don't worry I didn't forget about Jordan's issues that's why now I wanted to get focused on them. Jordan and Beth will happen in it's own time. Be patient. I want this story to be about Jordan's life and recovery of her past while her trying to be happy. I know that most g!p stories are mostly smut but this story will have that but sex doesn't define this story; family does. Okay I just felt that I needed to address that. **

**Brittany's POV**

She still shaking and I haven't moved I'm still crunched down on the floor near the shower. I don't know what happened in her past but I don't want that haunting her anymore, she's safe here. With those thoughts in mind I start making my way over to her as slowly as possible to not scare her. "Jordan, babe I'm gonna go over there and help you up okay?" She didn't say anything or nod or anything so I assumed it was safe to make my way towards her. I knew that her extra part made her very insecure so I made sure to grab a towel so I can wrap it around her.

As I stepped into the shower with her I turned off the water and crotched down once again but this time right in front of her and she was still holding onto her knees with her eyes shut but the tears had stopped flowing down her cheeks. I reach over to gently grab her arms to pull her up but right when she felt my hands on her body she flinched and moved away from me. "It's not my fault..it's not my fault" She kept repeating and repeating the same phrase over and over again but it was just a whisper not a yell or anything just whispers. I made my way over to her again and I knew she would react the same way so I figured I just hold on to her.

I put my arms around her body and she tried to fight back and hitting my shoulder and yelling "It's not my fault!" the whole time but I didn't let her escape my grasp. I held on too her as if both of our lives depended on it. "shh..baby..it's not your fault..it's not your fault." Once she started to calm down I reach over for the towel that is now on the floor, "Jordan..I want you to stand up so I can put this around your body okay?" She just nods and slowly stands up and doesn't look me in the eyes the only action she does is cover herself with her hands and looks down at the floor. I put the towel over her body as she wraps it around her self.

"Okay, let's go to your room so you can change into some clothes." She just nods and makes her way out of the bathroom with no emotion shown on her face. What the hell just happened? This young girl basically just broke down in the shower while not even two hours ago she was cuddling with a six year old. I try remembering what possibly could have triggered her but my thoughts are put to stop when Santana is suddenly there at the door. "I uhh..took Taylor to my parents' house. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea if she went school. I already called McKinley and said that Jordan wouldn't be going for the rest of the week since it's Wednesday..how is she?" I just nod and start making my way out of the room. "I'm not sure, she kept saying it wasn't her fault and she looked so broken babe you just had to see her to understand, I just want her to be happy and I think Taylor is goodto her and I think I came to be attached to her I just want her to get better San. Do you think we can help her?" I look back at my wife and she just looks at me and without hesitation she answers me "Yeah, We'll do anything to help her."

**Santana's POV**

After our talk we went to go check up on Jordan. I don't know what it is about this kid but I'm really starting to get attached to her just like what Britt said, I just want her to be okay and happy. Jackie did tell us that she has gone through a lot such as her Mother's death and being abused by her father but no one has gotten close to her enough to know how bad the abuse was. As we walked into her room we see her dressed in sweats and my old NYU hoodie I gave her. She was sitting on her bed holding what I'm guessing is a picture and just was just sitting there starring at the picture. Our presence didn't seem to matter to her she didn't turn to look at us or anything she just sat there looking at this picture of who knows what.

"Hey kid." I said as I made my way over to sit down next to her at the edge of the bed. She didn't flinch which is progress from what I could gather from Brittany's facial expression. I look over to the old Polaroid picture that is in her hands and I see this beautiful woman with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, sure Brittany has gorgeous deep blue eyes but this woman has these bright green eyes that just put you in awe. This woman is beautiful, you can tell that she doesn't have any make up on and her hair is in this messy bun and as I scan the picture more I start to study some of her features and the ones that stick out to me are her nose, her smile, and the dimple that is in her right cheek. I look towards Jordan and that's when it hits me. This beautiful green-eyed woman is Camila Gutierrez …Jordan's Mother. I turn to face Brittany and I slowly see the realization hit her.

We were all sitting in silence when suddenly Jordan speaks up. " I'm sorry for earlier. I know you guys won't want me around Taylor anymore and I was only here because she convinced Blondie so call Jackie I'm sure she'll fine me some where else to go." I sit there in shock. After Brittany went to the bathroom and helped her calm down, after us taking her into our home hell we even took her to the hospital, she still fucking believes we only did this because our six year old wanted us too?

"Listen here kid, I don't know what exactly happened in your past and I'm sorry you went through that shit but we're not like any of those so called foster families you had before. Brittany, Taylor and I all want you here. Sure you don't talk much and you're awkward but that's beside the point. We want you to be happy and for you to fight and kick all your demons asses and I will make fucking sure of it." Jordan looks up to me and studies me then does the same to Brittany. "But I don't fucking deserve it so stop being so damn nice to me." She gets up from the bed put the picture in her pocket and starts making her way to the door as she was about to grab the doorknob Brittany takes a hold of her wrist.

"Jordan, since that morning when I saw you limping your way to who knows where, I've cared. Taylor has a big heart and sure it was her who suggested it out loud but I thought it too. Sweetie, you DO matter and Santana, Taylor and me will make it our mission for you to see that. I know you're not used to people caring but please just give us a chance to help you." Jordan somewhere in the middle of Brittany's speech broke down and Brittany just held her. I don't know what happened in the bathroom but I know that they know have this bond that no one can take from them and I think it's something that Jordan won't forget.

This kid has gone through god knows what in such a short period of time, she deserves a break. I may not be one to just care about any person but something about her makes her one of the few exceptions. Taylor loves her and after this morning I realized how much I actually care about her and it's crazy to think that even if we don't know much about her, we care so fucking much about her.

**A/N I honestly wasn't sure how to finish this chapter so I hope this is okay. I love reviews so please leave them. Any suggestions on the story, questions or anything of that nature just let me know on the reviews and I will answer on the next chapter or PM. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
